Lords of the Underworld
by Yuuki-Ravna
Summary: After the Phantomhive household was destroyed, the Underworld of Britian fell into chaos and war. A certain demon bored of hell is all that keeps it from running too wild.  AU, Shota, YAOI, Smut, SxC Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE! NEW FANFIC! I know it came out of the blue even for me! Suddenly came to me while i was walking to work one day! I'm rather excited about this one. Its been laid out and planned alot better than my previous fanfics, so i'm thrilled to write this one! I will still be working on Model Lover and Teasing Demons, it might take longer to get chaps out since now i have three to work on. _ Well, without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters. How can you tell? There is no smut in it. T^T**

**XXX**

_Ever since the House of Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog, was destroyed, the British Underworld had fallen into chaos and war. Clans fought for power against each other. The Queen's grievances grew by the hour as England became over run by the corrupt of the Underworld. Only one kept the British Underworld in check, a demon of hell who grew bored of the eternity of Hell._

XXX

It was a calm winter night in England, like most any. The night was chilly and foggy. Everyone tried to stay home, bundled up in their beds with fireplaces going. Anyone actually out and about at this time of night was bundled up tight to protect themselves from the bitter London cold that ate at any shown skin. For most the night was spent gathering energy for the next day, or preparing business for the next day. That of course is for those who lived in proper society. For those of the underworld, the day was just beginning.

XXX

Feet pounded on the cobblestone road as a young boy dashed through the allies, trying to ignore the calls of his name. His thin, ragged and torn clothing did nothing to protect him from the cold. The cold air chilled him, scraping at his skin and throat as he struggled for air as he pushed on. How long had he been running? How long have these men been chasing him?

His naked feet tripped on a rock sending him crashing down to the ground. He groaned and shot a frantic glance behind him to see the men getting closer. Cursing, he picked himself up, trying to ignore the searing pain that to blocked out the fact that his feet were freezing. His rushed limp confirmed he had twisted his ankle in the fall. He gritted his teeth against the pain and kept going. He couldn't let this injury stop him. He had been through too much. He finally got a chance to escape and he wasn't going to let his thin, fragile body ruin it! He kept pressing on, looking for a way to hide from the pursuing men. The sound of boots growing louder told him he didn't have much time left.

XXX

"Ah~! Sebastian~!"

The young prostitute arched her back with pleasure as the raven haired man angled a thrust into her. She tore at the sheets as he continued to pound into her. Sebastian stared down at the young prostitute, an unpleasant scowl on his face.

These ladies would do anything for him. He was getting tired of how easy it was to persuade them. Of course, he was the lord of the underworld in England. Anyone who tried to go against him was a fool. Even the Queen allowed him to do his dealings in peace as long as he didn't cause too much trouble. But still…

His ruby eyes raked over the body of the woman he was thrusting into. To anyone, she would be a prize to keep. Milky white skin, thin waist that curved lusciously into curvy hips, above the waist were beautiful, round breasts that were definitely more than a handful.

"Tch…" His scowl deepened as the lady fell forward, screaming from her orgasm. She glanced casually up at him, her face freezing when she saw the glare on his face. She finished before him. Sebastian hissed with annoyance and beckoned her away.

"Leave."

The woman rushed to pick up her clothes and Sebastian returned to lounging on a chaise in the room, feeling his sexual frustration take over. Blood boiled within him from his annoyance and frustration. He had whores at his beck and call. He had men who would castrate themselves to stay in his good graces and he couldn't find a good fuck. Maybe he should have stayed in Hell. At least the whores there weren't all love-swoon bitches who fought each other for his affection. The incubus whores knew how to keep things interesting. He could feel his demonic side taking over as he let his annoyance and rage rule. He leaned back and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to return to his hideous demonic form.

XXX

The young boy dashed through an open doorway and paused as he struggled to catch his breath. He cursed inwardly as the men followed him in. He turned around and continued to run deeper into the building.

"STOP, BOY!"

The blue-grey haired child ignored the older man's calls and kept going. The boy felt a slight bit of surprise as he realized the building was currently alive with activity. From the way the women were dressed he realized he had run into a whore house. He blushed and ducked his head down to avoid looking at the scantily clad women and the men that came to call on them.

"You think running into a whore house will distract us, boy? You're wrong!"

The boy ducked into a door finding a stair case. He cursed inwardly and struggled up them as fast as he could. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as his ankle screamed from the abuse. He grit his teeth as he made it over the final step. He sunk to the ground for a second, catching his breath. A gunshot in the stairwell reminded him he wasn't free yet. He struggled to his feet for the tenth time that night and hurried down the hallway, trying to open doors on the way. He almost screamed with frustration when he realized they were locked. Another gunshot rang down the hallway. The boy jumped and reached desperately for one last door. His heart jumped when it opened for him. He swiftly ducked inside to find a hiding spot.

XXX

Sebastian growled with frustration at the sounds of gunshots and pounding feet. What was going on? Can't a man rest in peace? He stood up to see a boy limp quickly into his room and look around frantically. The boy froze when he looked at the raven haired, ruby eyed man. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. It didn't take a brain surgeon to realize the boy was running. His eyes appraised the child. Scrawny body, blue-grey hair that fell over one eye. And despite the ragged appearance, the boy had a noble air to him. Sebastian almost licked his lips. Delectable was how he would describe the boy. The boy continued to look at him panicked and jumped when another gun shot rang through the air. Sebastian sighed and walked over to the boy and pulled him behind him.

"Honestly… why waste good ammunition in such a way. I'm going to have to fix whatever they ruined with those shots."

Sebastian pushed the boy farther into the room and followed him using a speed that left the boy feeling dizzy. The door burst open and a middle aged mustached man with a pot belly stormed in. A rifle in hand and a whip coiled through his belt loop. A slaver. Most likely one from a prostitution ring.

"I know you are here, boy!"

Sebastian cleared his throat, bringing the man's attention to him. One hand remained on the boy in a protective manner. He could feel the shudders of fear that made the boy shiver under him. The man looked up, surprise etched upon every feature of his face.

"M-Mr. M-Michaelis… I- I apologize for bursting in so!"

The man attempted a bow that was foiled due to his protruding stomach. Sebastian looked down at the man with disdain and distaste. Honestly, to become so lazy he allowed his body to go to such a stated was disgusting. Humans. The man looked at the shivering boy behind Sebastian.

"I-if you don't mind, s-sir… c-could you give the boy to m-me? I-I will be sure he is p-punished properly for d-disturbing you."

Sebastian smirked charmingly at the man.

"The only one disturbing me is you. So if you would kindly remove your revolting form from my establishment before I call the Scotland Yard on you."

The man opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly when he saw the dangerous glint in Sebastian's eyes. He turned tail and swiftly left, casting a forlorn look at the lost product behind Sebastian's back. Once the man was gone, Sebastian turned to look at the boy.

"Now then, about you."

The boy remained silent as he stared up at Sebastian. Red eyes looked over the boy, locking onto the way the child was favoring one leg over the other. It looked like he was injured in the flight from the slaver. The boy stared in shock at Sebastian when he realized he was suddenly on the chaise, his swollen ankle propped up so the man could see it.

"Hmm… looks like you twisted this. I could heal it, for a price. I've already saved you from the prostitution ring. I believe I deserve some thanks."

The boy glared up at the man.

"What do you want?"

Sebastian chuckled and ran a finger down the side of the boy's face. He was indeed a pretty little thing. Cute, catlike.

"Do you know where you are?"

The boy shook his head then paused for a second.

"A whore house?"

Sebastian smiled. "Correct. What kind of payment is given here?"

The boy's face paled when he caught on to what the man was suggesting. He suddenly backed up, almost falling off the chaise if it wasn't for Sebastian catching him. The absolute terror and fear in his eyes made Sebastian tremble with want. This boy could give him what he wanted, what he had been looking for. He suddenly moved the boy again so the child was laying on his back, Sebastian on his hands and knees over the boy. Two brilliant gem blue frightened eyes stared back up at the man. Almost as if they were begging him not to do this. Sebastian stared at the boy for a second. Something other than lust was winning him over. So much so that he moved away from the boy and proceeded to observe the swollen ankle.

"Hmm… You must have been rather frantic to get away from that man."

The boy nodded, still watching Sebastian cautiously.

"So what is your name, boy?"

Blue eyes stared curiously into the red ones. "Ciel."

Sebastian smirked. "Ciel? That name is familiar."

Ciel turned his face away, refusing to say another word. Sebastian stared at the boy with his piercing ruby eyes. "Hmm," was all he said. Sebastian stood up and walked to a desk and opened a drawer. He removed a couple things and returned back to the boy.

"Well, since you have no where else to go, Ciel, you shall stay here until your ankle heals. In the meantime, you shall be my personal servant in exchange for me healing your ankle and saving you from the slaver tonight. Don't worry. By the time your ankle is fully healed, you will have repaid me enough so you can leave and go about your business."

A flare of indignant anger sparked into Ciel's eyes. It intrigued Sebastian more. Obviously, being a servant was beneath him. And yet he had been sold into prostitution and slavery. Sebastian couldn't help but feel curious as to the looks the boy gave the slavers every time his body was sold.

"What if I say no?" Sebastian was surprised by the pride that poisoned the angered tone. Sebastian smirked at the child.

"Do you not know who I am?" He grabbed the boy's swollen ankle, causing the child to squirm and almost cry out with pain.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis. Lord of the British Underworld. During this time of chaos since the cursed Phantomhive household was destroyed and reduced to nothing, I alone have managed to keep some form of order. Despite the men who seek to destroy me and take my place, I am still feared. That slaver left without a fight because he knew of me. You should be grateful one such as I have taken a liking to a sewer rat like you." His eyes glowed like dangerous rubies, revealing an unearthly feeling. Ciel stared back at the man, unafraid.

"I am not the sewer rat. You are. And if I knew this was your nest I ran into, I never would have touched it in the first place."

Sebastian gripped Ciel ankle tighter and twisted it, causing Ciel to let loose a cry of pain.

"Learn your place, slave."

"I am not your slave."

SNAP

Ciel let loose a strangled cry as his ankle snapped cleanly. Sebastian let go of his ankle and stood up.

"Looks like you shall be serving me even longer now."

Ciel grit his teeth as he tried to breath through the pain. "I… will NEVER…. Serve you."

Sebastian turned away. "I think you will learn your place soon enough." He rang a bell and an older man slipped into the room.

"How may I be of service to you, Master?"

"Tanaka, I need a splint for the new servant's ankle and a crutch."

The older man bowed and left the room. Sebastian turned back to the boy, feeling a slight surprise at the look of shock and recognition on Ciel's face. Aaahhhh… a smirk appeared on Sebastian's face.

"You know that man?"

Ciel turned his face away. Sebastian was suddenly next to the boy, his hand under Ciel's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"You do, don't you? Ciel Phantomhive… last of the destroyed household. After the Lord and lady were murdered and the house burned down, the son went missing. I thought you looked familiar and I thought your name rang a bell in my memory."  
Ciel spat on Sebastian's face. "And now you know why I refuse to serve you. My family kept men like you in your place. It would be a disgrace to my noble blood and name to serve you"

Sebastian wiped his face, removing the saliva. He chuckled dangerously and turned to walk to the door.

"Be well to remember this, young Phantomhive. Your household is destroyed. It is nothing but ashes and memories now. It is _I_ who keeps the Underworld in check, albeit without your precious Queen's permission. But I have my ways to make sure it doesn't get too out of hand. You no longer have anything. Everything you had is gone, turned to dust and scattered to the four corners of the earth. One in your situation would do well to take help when it is offered."

Sebastian opened the door to allow Tanaka in. The older man handed the supplies to Sebastian who returned to the boy's side to begin to set the broken ankle.

"Tanaka, you should recognize this child."

"I do, Master. It is the young master from my previous employer."

Sebastian ignored the cry of pain as he straightened the ankle.

"Good. Then it should be easy for you to tutor him in the ways of being my personal servant."

He sent a sideways glance to Tanaka to see the old butler's face crease into one of sadness when he realized what his previous young master was being forced into doing. Sebastian continued to talk as if nothing was amiss.

"Since I saved his life and have agreed to take care of him until his ankle is healed, he, in return, will serve me. You will tutor him and teach him all you know."

"Yes, Master."

Sebastian kept a pleasant smirk on his face as he finished setting and wrapping the ankle.

"That should do. Since I don't want you up on this ankle and undo all my hard work, you shall spend the night in here with me. Tomorrow you will begin your payment in return for my help."

Ciel glared at Sebastian. Hatred for the man coursed through his veins. It was obvious in his eyes. Sebastian turned to look at Tanaka who was looking sadly at Ciel.

"You may go Tanaka. I'm sure you need rest before you start tomorrow."

"Yes Master. I shall wake up at the normal time."

Sebastian nodded and moved to the side of the chaise as Tanaka let himself out.

"Now, don't resist. I'm just moving you to the bed. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Sebastian scooped the boy up and carried him swiftly to the bed. To his surprise, Ciel didn't resist. He just stared angrily into the distance as he was placed on the bed. Sebastian stared at the boy's appearance. His clothing was dirty and ragged, ruined beyond repair. With a click of his tongue, he began to remove the boy's clothing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ciel slapped his hands away, a fire blazing in his eyes.

"You think I'm going to let you sleep in my bed with such disgusting clothing?"

Ciel's eyes showed slight surprise and he put his hands down in consent. Sebastian returned to undressing him. Once the clothes were removed and disposed of, Sebastian returned with one of his shirts.

"You can wear this for tonight."

Ciel eyed the shirt before snatching it and hurriedly putting it on, but not before Sebastian got a nice eyeful of Ciel's naked body. Maybe having the boy sleep in his room tonight wasn't the smartest idea. He shrugged off the thought. Too late to turn back now. He helped Ciel swing his injured leg onto the bed and tucked him in. To his surprise, the boy conked out fast. Sebastian stood over the boy, staring at him for awhile before turning away to lounge on the chaise again as if nothing had happened.

XXX

"You lost the Phantomhive boy? Do you know how much money that brat brought in?"

The sound of a whip cracked the air and was coupled with the apologetic cries of the man who chased Ciel.

"I-I'm sorry! B-But, he ran into the Michaelis brothel and for some reason, M-Mr. Michaelis p-protected the boy!"

A tall man with his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail stepped into the light, a whip in his hand, his black eyes peering down at the pathetic man.

"Then we should teach Mr. Michaelis some manners on stealing one's property. He may rule this British Underworld, but he is only mortal. He can be taken down. Summon the men. We _will_ get the Phantomhive child back!"

The slaver rushed away from his master's presence. The tall man smiled with glee. Here was his chance to take down that man. He chuckled at the thought of being the next lord of the British underworld. Heels clacked on the tiled floor as he turned and went back to the shadows.

**XXX**

**What did ya'll think? ^^ **

**Ciel: you made Sebastian break my ankle, you bitch!**

** completly on accident, i swear! **

**Ciel: *points to broken ankle* HOW IS THAT ACCIDENTAL?**

**Sebastian: I think the look works for you.**

**Ciel: shush you!**

**Can i finish my A/N wihtout you two argueing?**

**Ciel and Sebastian: ;**

**Anywho... just to let ya'll know, i need a title for this! Current title is temporary since i couldnt think of a better one. urk! So! Review and give me your title ideas! I'll use it if i love it! As always, give love to my editor, MarsInsane. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**My dear readers, i am SO sorry this took forever to update. Nothing i can say can really make up for this. T^T But here it is! finally! next chapter of my master!Sebastian and butler!Ciel fic. Please enjoy and do review. **

Ciel woke up to sunlight streaming into his face. The unwelcomed intrusion caused him to crack an eye open, confused by the sunlight. He was used to awakening in darkness, surrounded by rusty bars and the smell of human waste and rotting food and bodies. Instead, a warm, intoxicating scent filled the room, the walls were painted a rich red with luxurious decorations scattered about. Ciel shifted uncomfortably in the strange bed.

"So, sleeping beauty awakens."

Ciel jerked his head towards the voice and memories of the night before flooded his mind. He growled with disdain at the man before him.

"You!"

"A more polite greeting would have been 'good morning.'"

Ciel scowled at Sebastian, "My courtesy isn't given to scum like you."

An amused and thoughtful look flashed across the man's perfect face. "I would have thought you learned your lesson about insulting your master."

A red eye grazed over Ciel's broken ankle. Ciel's scowl deepened. "You are NOT my master!"

Sebastian frowned and watched the stubborn fallen nobleman. The two stared at each other until a displeased "tch" escaped Ciel's lips and he turned away. Sebastian chuckled and walked towards a desk and rang a bell. A few minutes passed and Tanaka entered the room with a knock and a "You rang, my Lord?"

"Prepare lunch for two. Ciel shall spend the day with me and then join you tomorrow for some training. I would hate for all my hard work on his poor ankle to go to waste if he started today. Besides…"

Sebastian sat on the bed and draped his body over Ciel, giving the boy as much bodily contact as possibly.

"I think he needs more time with me to learn to appreciate me."

A smirk appeared on his face as Ciel began to struggle to remove the dead weight of Sebastian. "Bastard," was muttered silently under Ciel's breath.

Tanaka bowed and left the room, saying he would be back shortly with lunch and tea.

"You can get off now."

Sebastian stared down at the annoyed boy. As if to piss Ciel off more, Sebastian put even more weight on the boy. A punch to Sebastian's side showed him how annoyed and angered Ciel was with the older man. Sebastian growled and Ciel suddenly found himself pinned under Sebastian, his hands forced over his head, held in place by Sebastian's hands.

"You have spirit. I'll give you that, for one so young to still have so much fight after being sold into prostitution and losing your parents and life."

Ciel's glare deepened as he stared up at the red eyes that were itches from his face. He shivered, feeling Sebastian's breath fan over his face.

"I'm intrigued by you, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel's mind froze when he felt the other man's lips on his. A hiss escaped his trapped lips and he returned to flailing around. This time he lifted his leg to connect with Sebastian's groin. Sebastian growled angrily and moved a hand to Ciel's leg.

"Don't push your luck, little Phantomhive."

Pressure on Ciel's good leg caused the boy to cry out. Was Sebastian going to render him completely immobile? As quickly as it started, Sebastian pulled his hand away, keeping the leg from breaking.

"Consider that a warning."

Ciel stared in disbelief as Sebastian seemed completely unfazed by being kneed in the groin. 'I should have kicked him harder,' he thought petulantly.

XXX

A group of five and twenty men gathered together in a circle. All armed to the teeth with knives and the latest weapons. Cigars stuck out from some of their mouths, others had blood thirsty eager grins on their faces.

In the center of the circle stood a tall man with long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He looked around the circle at the men. A disappointed frown was etched into his face. Out of all his men, only these were willing to openly attack the Lord Michaelis? He huffed and lifted a knife to his mouth. Licking the blade he considered his options for the upcoming fight. Michaelis was currently staying at one of his finer brothels in the east end. It was a small building. Perhaps it's a good thing that so few answered his call to show Michaelis what happens when one crosses him. He flipped the knife in the air and caught it as he dropped into a crouch.

"Okay men, gather round. This is the plan..."

XXX

Ciel stared at the meal that was spread out before him. His stomach was rumbling and a tiny stream of drool was sliding from between his lips without his permission. The aromas wafting through the air were enough to make him want to rip into the food without a shred of elegance or manners, but the fact that his hands were cuffed to the armrests made making that longing into a reality a little difficult. Ciel tore his eyes from the food to stare at the man before him. His blue eyes stabbed cold ice into Sebastian, the man who was torturing him.

"What is wrong, Ciel? You think I would allow you to eat when you don't understand the rules of working for me?"

Ciel spat across the table at him.

"I'm not working for you!"

Sebastian smirked and proceeded to pick up a fork and slide it into the savory cake that was the main cause of Ciel's drooling. Sebastian elegantly placed a piece of the cake in his mouth and licked the fork clean, his eyes never leaving Ciel.  
Ciel squirmed a little at the suggestiveness of the licking and turned away, his face holding a hint of red.

"Rule One: You do work for me. You work for me as long as you are healing. I give you an order, you are to fulfill it. Whether you want to or not."

Ciel hissed at him. "No."

Sebastian tapped the end of the fork on his lips in a thoughtful manner.

"You are going to be a hard one to train. Even Tanaka had some fight in him when I recruited him to work for me, but in the end he saw what a wonderful master I can be."

"I'm sure Tanaka goes to bed thanking God every night to be given such a gracious master." The words dripped from Ciel's mouth like venom.

Sebastian chuckled and moved behind Ciel, placing both hands on the boy's tense shoulders. He moved his hands up the boy's neck to his cheeks, then forced the boy's head back as he leaned over, their faces inches away. The two stared at each other. One had a look of amusement and enjoyment, the other hatred and anger. Sparks could be seen as the stares intensified. Ciel finally broke eye contact first and hissed with anger.

"Just get on with the rules. I'm hungry."

Sebastian took that as a crack in Ciel's defenses. A chuckle rumbled in his throat as he straightened up.

"The next rule goes along with the first one. Any order I give, you will follow," Sebastian's hands moved from Ciel's cheeks down to his even more tense shoulders and to slide down to the boy's chest. Sebastian once again leaned over and ran his nose along the boy's neck. "And I mean ANY order I give."

Ciel shivered when Sebastian licked his neck. Ciel's face went red when he caught onto what Sebastian was saying

"You disgusting- "

"Another rule, I am your master. You are to respect me."

Ciel just glared daggers at Sebastian. His eyes said everything. Fuck you. Sebastian could feel himself becoming aroused from the defiance and hatred Ciel was displaying. Having the child around could possibly be one of the greatest things to happen to the demon in ages. Too bad Ciel would only be around until his leg healed. If there was anything Sebastian prided himself on, it was keeping to his word.

Sebastian stood up and moved back to the table and leaned against the side.

"You come when you are called. You try to run, I will find you. Disobey me, you will be punished."

Sebastian looked over at Ciel. "I think all of that should be fairly obvious."

Ciel refused to make eye contact. Instead, the boy just focused his eyes on the food, letting his anger boil dangerously just under the surface of his face. He went from being a slave to being the servant of the one person in the world that would be the most humiliating for him, a Phantomhive. He was now servant to the lord of the British underworld, Sebastian Michaelis. His father spent so much of his time keeping Sebastian and his men in check. Now he was to become one of Sebastian's men. Temporarily. Fate was a cruel, cruel thing.

Sebastian stared at Ciel, watching the boy's anger boil underneath his cool façade. Sebastian ran a finger over the cake, coating the pad of his finger in icing. He lifted said finger to his mouth and began to lick the icing off, his mind turning it into something else. Perhaps the small member of a certain boy in front of him. Images flashed through his mind as he thought of how it would feel to break the boy's defenses. Fuck Ciel until he was on his knees begging for more, perhaps with Sebastian's own member between his lips.

Ah~ That familiar demonic lust of his was beginning to rise and boil in his blood. Sebastian bit his finger, using the pain to fight off the lust. It wouldn't do Sebastian any good to molest the child then and there. Ciel hated him enough right now. Sebastian picked up a strawberry and held it to the child's mouth.

"You have free reign to do as you please as long as your tasks are completed and you can easily come when I call. Do we have an understanding about the rules?"

Sebastian waved the strawberry in front of Ciel's mouth. Ciel just stared up at Sebastian, with a pissed off look on his face.

"Free reign? But I have to come when you call? You have a twisted version of 'free'. You're probably going to keep me so busy that I won't have time to pursue anything I want to do."

Sebastian withdrew the strawberry and sighed, a hand placed delicately on the side of his face as he pouted innocently.

"You think I am such a harsh employer? My employees are precious to me. I can't have them overworking themselves. What would happen if they overworked? They would get sick and my workforce would get cut down and things would never get done. Of course I let them pursue their interests with the free time I allow them to have."

Ciel scowled at him. "Only so your precious brothel doesn't fall into ruin."

Sebastian chuckled. "Details details."

Sebastian dipped the strawberry in chocolate then presented it to Ciel again, watching the melted chocolate drip onto the boy's lap.

"Now, do we agree?"

Ciel glared at him then felt another drop of chocolate hit his trousers.

"Fine."

Sebastian allowed Ciel to take a bite of the strawberry before putting it back down.

"Now I do have an order. I believe I told Tanaka I wanted us to spend today together so you can know be better."

Sebastian eyed the chocolate that rimmed Ciel's mouth.

"And what exa-"

Ciel's sentence was cut off as he felt a warm, wet object lick around his mouth and then suddenly his mouth was engulfed by another pair of lips.

"Se-"

Words were cut off as a hungry mouth bit and bruised Ciel's lips. As he tried to protest and struggle out of the fervent kiss, a tongue slipped through and began to explore Ciel's mouth. Both men were shocked by the moan that vibrated from Ciel's throat. Sebastian growled and withdrew from the attack.

Sebastian stared with lust filled eyes at Ciel. Another growl escaped his lips as he tried to restrain himself from taking the child. With a flick of his fingers, Ciel's handcuffs were removed and Sebastian walked from the room.

"Eat. You are free to do as you wish for the day. I suggest exploring the building and getting used to the layout. Once finished with that, come see me in my chambers."

Sebastian exited quickly as he heard the sounds of Ciel's hunger being satisfied. He slammed his door shut and stormed to his desk, leaning against it. That boy. Sebastian had spent centuries in the human world. Sure his demonic lust was something he always controlled, but that boy. Never has he come so close to losing his sense of self to his demonic lust.

Sebastian found himself humping the edge of the desk, allowing his hard, clothed erection to rub against the edge of the desk with delicious friction. Oh, if this was Ciel bent over the desk, Sebastian pounding into him from behind.

Sebastian growled with frustration. He could call for one of the whores and take them in the ass as if he was taking Ciel, but… He hissed with frustration. He could feel himself getting soft just from the thought. He spun around and found himself jerking at the buttons of his pants, frantic to get his erection out and dealt with so he could begin to work on today's business. As his hand busied itself trying to mimic the pleasure of being buried inside Ciel's behind, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder how much work he would get done once Ciel had (if he ever does) warmed up to him.

XXX

Silent footsteps crept around the brothel as men prepared to attack. The leader stared at the window that was Sebastian's office. The man was obviously in there, oblivious to what was going on. Just another couple hours and it would be dark, the time when the British Underworld came to life. In just a couple hours, Sebastian's life would end and he would be the new leader of the British Underworld. In just a couple hours, the Phantomhive brat would be his personal prostitute. In just a couple hours, all his dreams would come true. He licked the knife he held and purred with excitement.

XXX

Night had fallen when Ciel found himself knocking on Sebastian's door. He had explored the brothel from top to bottom and found where Tanaka was and talked with the old butler for several hours before deciding he should finally present himself to his hated master. Even though he didn't want to admit it, walking on crutches had worn him out and made him EXHAUSTED. He was hoping Sebastian didn't have any tasks for him so he could relax. If just walking around the brothel made him this tired, he didn't want to think of how tired he would be working for Sebastian.

Before he could knock on the door, the door flung open and an arm reached out and pulled him in.

"H-hey! Wha-"

"Shhhh…"

"Don't shush me, you bastard!"

"What did I say about obeying me? If you wish to live, you'll do as I say."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian who had a gun held up to his ear as he stared out the window and then jerked his head towards the door.

"What is going on?"

"Looks like the slave ring you came from wants you back. You must have been quite the money maker if they are this willing to go to such lengths to get you back."

Ciel blushed and scowled at the same time.

"J-Just let go of me already."

Sebastian let go of Ciel and guided him to the bed that was against a wall. Sebastian handed Ciel a small gun.

"You know how to use this?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Sebastian set about preparing for the assault as Ciel looked on in surprise. A battle was about to begin… over him? What was he? Helen of Troy?

**XXX**

**Ne? Ne? So! what do you think? will you keep reading this? I hope you enjoyed the next chapter. it has been in the works for so long. And omg, a serious, ass-like Sebastian is so hard for me to write. i'm so used to having Ciel and Sebastian in a friendly relationship that one where they are at odds is hard for me. x.x**

**Well i hope you did enjoy this! as always MarsInsane was my editor! Please R&R!**


End file.
